Awal dari akhir -KrisTao-
by elen lee
Summary: Aku menemukanmu Tao. Sekuel Terakhir. semoga bagus sih. datang dari kegalauan KHS. BL. OS. Drabble mungkin. Elenlee


**I**ni ff tercipta karena kegalauan El setelah melihat nilai KHS El. Nyesekkkkkk… bentar lagi sempurna, El gemes rasanya ngliat dosen PHP. Salah El apa coba? Dan ujungnya malah nemu ide buat sekuel "Terakhir" #gaadahubungannya. Selamat membacaaa ^^

**Awal dari Akhir –KrisTao-**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf

**Cast** : Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Kibum, Jung Yoo Geun (Hello baby Shinee)

**Genre **: Romance (?), Drama

**Rate** : T

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**No copas no plagiat yaa...**

**don't like don't read**

**Yang mau baca, selamat membaca ^^**

**ELENLEE**

3 tahun telah berlalu. Semenjak kepergian Huang Zi Tao, "istri"nya, Kris lah yang merawat Wu Yoogeun, buah hati mereka yang kini menginjak usia 4 tahun.

* * *

_My angel, aku baru menyadari, bahwa hati ini memang menambatkan dirimu. Maafkan aku tak bisa memelukmu disaat kau melawan penyakit itu. Huang Zi Tao istriku, aku akan menjaga Wu Yoo Geun untukmu, aku akan selalu membuat malaikat kita tertawa, dan takkan meneteskan air matanya._

* * *

Minggu pagi ini, pemuda berusia 28 tahun itu berencana mengajak malaikat kecilnya jalan-jalan di taman kota Seoul.

"nah baby, sekarang sudah siap ne? ayo naik ke punggung Appa, kita akan jalan-jalan pagi ini" Kris memakaikan topi panda ke kepala Yoogeun. Lelaki berambut hitam cepak itu mengangkat Yoogeun dan menggendongnya di punggungnya.

"Ayeee, ayo Appa, ayo" Yoogeun tertawa senang di punggung Appanya.

Kris dan Yoogeun menuruni tangga rumah mereka.

"Moni, Geunnie jalan-jalan belcama Appa dulu ne" Yoogeun meminta izin pada Kibum yang tengah memasak di dapur rumah Wu.

"Iya baby sayang, hati-hati di jalan ne" Dikecupnya pipi bulat yoogeun oleh Kibum.

"Jangan pulang terlalu siang Kris, Eomma tidak ingin kulit Yoogeun menjadi merah karena terkena panas"

"Nde Eomma, kami berangkat dulu"

* * *

**Di taman kota**

Kris dan Yoogeun berkejaran di tengah taman kota yang juga ramai pengunjung. Mereka tertawa menikmati minggu pagi dengan kebersamaan Appa dan aegya.

Brukkk

Saat Yoogeun mencoba mengejar Kris, tak sengaja bayi berambut hitam itu menabrak seseorang. Yoogeun pun jatuh terduduk, begitu juga seseorang yang dia tabrak itu.

"Yak! Bocah!" lelaki bersurai perak itu berteriak samba memegang pantatnya, dia bergegas berdiri menuju tersangka penabraknya.

"Hiks… Hiks… Geunnie tidak cengaja.. hiks" air mata menggenak di pelupuk mata Yoogeun. Kris yang melihat yoogeun menabrak seorang namja bergegas menghampiri mereka.

"Yak bocah! Jangan menangis! Hei, kau menabrakku, minta maaflah dan aku memaafkanmu" lelaki bermata panda itu tak tega menatap Yoogeun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan air mata yang menggenang di matanya, dia berjongkok di depan Yoogeun, melirihkan suaranya dan mengusap rambut halus Yoogeun.

"Jja, minta maaf ke hyung dan hyung akan memberimu kue ini" namja yang ditabrak Yoogeun itu mengelus rambut Yoogeun lagi dan menunjukkan stoples kue coklat berbentuk panda ke Yoogeun.

Yoogeun menatap stoples yang dipegang "hyung" itu dengan mata berbinar meski jejak air mata masih ada. Dia menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum senang, "Nde hyung. Geunnie minta maaf ne". tak sengaja Yoogeun melakukan aegyo, membuat lelaki didepan Yoogeun itu mencubit pelan pipi Yoogeun. Dia tertawa, sepertinya kegiatan menyendirinya di taman kota itu akan tergantikan dengan berduaan dengan bocah kecil berambut hitam itu.

"jja, ambillah kue ini sebanyak yang kau mau. Oh iya, mana Eommamu, bocah?"

"Eung?"

"Oh iya, aku Kim Yi Tao tapi panggil hyung dengan sebutan Tao hyung ne"

"Tao hyung?"

"neee"

Yoogeun tampak senang dengan pemuda bernama Kim Yi Tao itu. Meski rambut pirangnya membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang berandalan, namun ternyata hatinya baik.

"Eomma?"

"Ne, eomma bocah. Eommamu"

"Eomma itu apa hyung?"

"He?"

Tao tersentak dengan ucapan Yoogeun. _Dia tak punya Eomma?_

"Ah sudahlah bocah, lupakan. Ayo makan ini saja"

* * *

Kris berlari menuju Yoogeun dan seseorang yang ditabrak Yoogeun.

"Yak bocah! Jangan menangis! Hei, kau menabrakku, minta maaflah dan aku memaafkanmu"

Kris terhenti mendengar seseorang yang ternyata seorang lelaki berusia kurang lebih 20 tahun yang ditabrak Yoogeun itu, berjongkok di depan Yoogeun dan mengelus surai hitam Yoogeun.

Kris terkejut, bukan karena rupa garang pemuda itu, namun,

"Oh iya, aku Kim Yi Tao tapi panggil hyung dengan sebutan Tao hyung ne"

Kris menatap Yoogeun dan pemuda bersurai perak itu yang sedang duduk di rumput taman menikmati setoples kue berbentuk panda. Perkenalan pemuda itu pada Yoogeun mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Malaikat hatinya.

_Aku menemukanmu Tao._

* * *

Penyesalan selalu datang saat sesuatu yang ingin dia raih telah pergi. Namun, kesempatan kedua berlaku baginya yang telah mencintai malaikat kecil itu dengan tulus, berlandaskan cinta, antara kau dan aku.

END


End file.
